There is a conventionally known vehicle-mounted device for providing road navigation which analyzes the voice of a user caught on a microphone, and recognizes the instruction of the user in the form of voice (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221429).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221429 proposes a technique in which: when a driver as a user gives an instruction to provide road navigation, a judgment is made as to whether or not the driver is in a calm state; if the judgment result is negative, a judgment is made as to how much the driver is in a hurry; and the type of voice for the road navigation is switched based on the judged degree of hurry.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-259178 discloses a technique of reporting a recognition error.
However, the inputted voice of a user may fail to be recognized correctly because of, for example, ambient noise or a pronunciation peculiar to the user. In such a case, an erroneous event is, for instance, uploaded via a communication network to an external management center for the purpose of providing feedback to the system or application. Some events are difficult to determine as errors, but some events can be clearly recognized as voice recognition errors. However, it is bothersome for the user to perform work such as uploading all erroneous events one by one suspecting that they are errors. In addition, if the user is requested to distinguish the types of errors, the user may be annoyed with the work.